Remember me no more
by Tamano Setsuna
Summary: Shuichi is not an ordinary human. He is a wizard who choose love over magic. But now he has broken heart and erases his existence from the non magical world, leaving that live behind him. Will Yuki and Shuichi find the way to each other again?
1. Chapter 1

**This is Gravitation with Harry Potter style. I didn't put it into crossover, because there wouldn't be any Harry Potter characters. But if you think I should it put there, just let me know, okay?**

A lone figure was standing on a roof of high building. It was a young man with pink hair and purple eyes. It was none other than Shindou Shuichi, famous lead singer from Bad Luck. He was currently facing a big billboard that was on the roof, on which was an ad for Bad Luck's upcoming CD.

Shuichi looked at the billboard with tears in his eyes. He couldn't help it. He was planning to leave all that. All his friends, fans, his music and what's more, his love. His boy-… ‚Ex-boyfriend,' Shuichi corrected himself. That's right. Shuichi's heart finally broke completely, that he was leaving Yuki behind. But even then he wanted to make him happy, even if it wasn't with him. That's why prepared the ritual.

Shuichi was in no way stupid. Sure he had his quirks, but he was not an idiot. Actually he was a very smart person. One of the smartest that majority of people saw. And a powerful one too. He was called prodigy, a child genius among his people. And that didn't mean his co-workers at NG Productions. Because Shuichi was a wizard.

That's right, Shindou Shuichi was a wizard. A powerful one on top of that. He managed to graduate from Kagome Academy, a Japanese school for witchcraft and wizardry, in half the time, he was supposed. In just three years he learned all the school could provide him with. Everyone expected Shuichi, who was fifteen at that time, to go for his dream and become an auror. But Shuichi choose to wait for his friends to graduate before continuing his schooling, and went to high school for muggles.

In high school he met Hiro. And that's when everything changed. Shuichi no longer wanted to become auror. He fell in love with singing. Together with Hiro he founded the band Bad Luck. And then Shuichi locked his wand away, with a full intention to never touch it again.

But now he was ready to leave this life and go back to the magical life. That's what the ritual was for. It was a ritual that would help him to erase his existence from the muggle's world. It was a very old ritual that Shuichi found in book with ancient spells.

Shuichi sighed and started to draw a pentagram on the floor with a chalk, that he soaked in his own blood before. He made it big enough for him to stand in the middle. Then he put five candles there and lit them.

After that he went to take the five things that would be representing what he was trying to erase, in this case him. On first point he put a ring with Yuki's and his name carved onto it, that Yuki gave him for his birthday. That was representing him. On the second one, representing his life with Yuki, he put a locket with strand of Yuki's blond hair that he managed to get when Yuki was sleeping and wore for luck. Then next one belonged to a picture of him and his friends together. Fourth point represented his fans and all media, with a poster of him that was quite popular among his fans. And on the last one he set one of his CD's that represented all his music.

Shuichi crouched down and touched a small carved wooden chest. He gently caressed it before reaching up to his neck and pulling down a small key that was hanging on a golden chain on his neck. Shuichi slowly unlocked the chest and hesitatingly pulled it open. There inside on a red velvety pillow lied his wand.

Shuichi reached into the chest and picked his wand up. Cherry wood, 11 inches long, core of phoenix feather on which accidentally dropped a veela's tear. That's what he was told when he bought it. The wandmaker offered it to Shuichi after a very long search, when all other wands rejected him.

Shuichi stood in the middle of the pentagram. He stood there with his eyes closed, concentrating magic to do this task. He needed to be high concentrated, because this would cost him a lot of energy. And then he started the necessary chant:

Nos ago dies quod nox noctis

sulum nos pugna

totus nostrum factum es entitle

quod subsisto in nostrum monumentum infrenis

vero iam EGO placitum quod to order

validus vox tactus suum frons

quod patefacio quis est velieris

deleo quis shouldn't exsisto memor

The links of the chalk pentagram started to glow blue. And the fire of those five candles increased, setting the things representing Shuichi on fire. Shuichi could literary feel the energy shifting around him. The pentagram glow retracted into the flaming points, which then exploded, leaving nothing behind.

Shuichi collapsed onto the hard floor and panted. Then he lifted his head and looked at the billboard. His face was now disappearing, slowly blending into a commercial about some cosmetic product.

A lonely tear fell from Shuichi's eye, which he quickly wiped away. "Yuki…" he whispered sad, "I hope that now you can be happy…" After that he stood up and with a soft sound he disapparated.

**So how was it? Did you like it? And can you let me know? For those who like Yuki/Shuichi, I like it too, so don't worry. **

**And this is the chant:**

**We live day and night**

**Everyday we fight**

**All our actions are inscribed **

**And stay in our memories unbribed**

**However now I plea and command **

**The mighty power touch their forehead**

**And expose what is cowered**

**Erase what shouldn't be remembered**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank all those, who this story read, put on alert, favorite it, or reviewed it. I will try to write a bit, but in week and half I have big ass state exams and I should really study, so be patient with me please. Thank you **

Morning in Tokyo. Like in every other big city, it was busy. The cars were humming loudly and creating stingy smog, the people were walking here and there and of course the few birds that still resided in the overflowing streets were chirping. Just another morning in Tokyo. Of course, if you weren't a certain blonde romance novel author.

This certain romance novel author, for his fans known as Yuki Eiri, spent the previous night writing his next novel. Or trying to write something useful, because he was currently suffering under a heavy case of writers block. The most apparent cause was probably his fiancée, Usami Ayaka. Even though he told her numerous times, that he doesn't want to marry her and she was currently dating some guy, Nakano Hiroshi or something like that, who was working at music company of his "dear" brother-in-law, Ayaka still found out his new address and came to him to annoy him.

So Eiri couldn't write even a sentence. And that lead to him drinking an incredible amount of beer that he always seemed to have a plenty in his refrigerator. And a lot of alcohol meant a big headache. So when the sun's rays finally reached into the windows of Eiri's bedroom and fell onto his face, he only groaned and turned on the other side, not wanting to deal with anything or anyone.

But his peace didn't last long. Even though Eiri missed the brisk closing of his main door, he just couldn't miss his sister yelling, as she entered his bedroom. "Eiri!" Seguchi Mika yelled, "You are still in bed?" Eiri turned on the other side, to get away from her yelling and mumbled, "Fuck off…"

Mika swiftly walked over to the bed and pulled the covers down. Eiri flinched and raised his head to glare at his sister, which she took completely unfazed. "First: It's already eleven. And second: Ayaka called me first thing in the morning and complained about you," she glared at Eiri, "She called first thing in the morning and told me, that when she yesterday came here, you were rude to her." Eiri sat up, reached for his cigarette box on the nightstand and lit himself a cigarette. He dragged quietly and blew the smoke in his sister face. "Oh, did that bitch?" Eiri asked uninterested.

Mika glared, "Eiri, don't call your fiancée a bitch." "Then what else would you call her?" Eiri asked, "She is dating some guy and still crawls here…" Mika's eyebrow twitched, "I know that's not completely clean either, but you should still treat her with respect."

Eiri silently stood up and started to walk away, but Mika caught his arm and turned him to here. "Where do you think you are going?" she asked frowning, "I'm not done with you…" Eiri smirked, "To bathroom if you don't mind. And I don't need your help, I can do everything myself, I'm big boy now…" Mika let go of him, "Fine, but I'm not done with talking. I can wait." Eiri walked to the bathroom and waved at his sister, without even looking at her.

Eiri took a quick shower. After he got out of the bathroom he walked into the living room, still drying his hair. And in the living room was Mika still waiting for him glaring. "You are still here?" Eiri asked bored. "Eiri!" Mika snapped, "I can't leave this matter alone. When are you going to marry Ayaka?" Eiri smirked, "When the pigs fly." Mika got red from anger. "Ayaka is so nice to give you time, so don't disappoint her," she said and then her face softened, "I just want you to get settled in and be happy.

"I'm happy right here," Eiri murmured and walked to the kitchen to get his beer from the refrigerator. But Mika followed him, "But you are alone…" Eiri sighed, "But that doesn't mean, I have to want her." Mika looked sad, but said nothing else. She can ask him some other time. One time he will feel the loneliness and agree with the marriage.

Eiri saw some clean dry dishes, so he reached to them, to put them away. Only one mug remained, so he opened the cabinet and put the mug up there, where it belonged. He always had his mugs in rows and there was the exact number of them to have full rows. But now there was a gap among them. He was staring at that place like hypnotized. Why was one mug missing?

"Eiri?" Mika called out, "What it is? Do you feel sick?" Eiri blinked and shook his head. Then he closed the closet and turned to his sister. "It's nothing," he said looking at her, "Just one of my mugs is missing, and I don't remember breaking it." Mika rolled her eyes, "That's it? Maybe Tatsuha broke it, while he was house-sitting here. Geez, and here I was worried about you and you are just fretting over a missing mug…"

Eiri flicked the refrigerator open and pulled out a can of beer. "If you don't like it, then you should leave…" he murmured to himself as he opened the can and took a long gulp of the golden drink. "What was that?" Mika snapped at her brother. "That you should just fuck off," Eiri said unfazed. Mika huffed, "Fine!" And with that she spun on her heel and walked away.

Eiri sighed and went to his office. There he sat down on his fluffy comfortable chair, set his beer on the table near the keyboard, so he could easily reach it and take a drink, and turned his laptop on. When it finally turned on, Eiri quickly found the file he was working on the previous night. He fully intended to finish at least three chapters today, even though he still had writer's block and had no idea what to write.

But that was only hopeful wish. Because half a hour later, Eiri was still sitting on his chair, staring at the blinking cursor in the document as if he was trying to hypnotize it to write itself. Until now, without visible results. "Damnit," Eiri snapped and lit another cigarette. He glared at the monitor as if was on fault. "Just what did I want to write?" he called out.

Eiri scrolled up the page and read: _Tane twirled a strand from her light brown shoulder long her around her delicate finger. "Nee, Akira?" she started nervously, "I want to talk to you…" "Hm?" Akira looked up from his work. Tane sighed and started, "You have problems with your family, right? I think you should go visit your home and make up with your parents, because it's not good, when you fight among each other." _

_Akira smirked stood up and slowly walked to Tane. "You think that because of one kiss you have the right to boss me around?" he asked and then he added, "Or did my family bribe you?" Tane got red. That was so not fair. She just wanted to talk to him. But Akira wasn't finished wit his talking, "Maybe it was mistake to kiss you… So what did they offer you? Money? Fame?" And then Tane slapped Akira with all she got. "Then why did you do it?" she asked him with big blue teary eyes, "Why do you like to play peoples feelings so much? Why can't you just believe, that all I want is for you to be happy?" Akira glared, "Because I can't be …" _

And that was all there was. Nothing more. And it still didn't ring any bells. Sure the story was a bit familiar, but Eiri just couldn't place it. So he was staring at the annoying blinking cursor, which seemed as if mocking him, and trying to think something useful up, what he could actually write in his book.

**That's it for now. Do you like it? Do you hate it? Then write me about it…!**


	3. Chapter 3

An annoyed yell sounded through the building of NG. The owner of the voice was no one else, but young keyboardist of successful band, Bad Luck, Fujisaki Suguru. The reason why he was so annoyed, that he started to scream, was pretty simple. The frontman of their little group was late for rehearsing. Again. For the fourth time this week. And it was Thursday today. So practically the singer was late everyday. And it annoyed Suguru to no end.

"Where the hell is he?" Suguru yelled. He was red in the face; it looked almost like he was going to explode. On the other side of the room, on a couch, that was there so they could take breaks after rehearsals, was sitting Nakano Hiroshi, guitarist of the group. "Just take it easy buddy," Hiro said as he tuned his guitar, "After all, K-san already went to fetch him."

Suguru glared at Hiro, "No. No, I will not take it easy! He is late every day. Every damned day…" Suguru started to walk from wall to wall, like an angry lion. Hiro only shrugged and returned to his guitar. He ignored Suguru's continuing ranting. After all, it was like this nearly every day. He knew already all what his band-mate will say.

A purple haired woman practically danced into the room. It was Ukai Noriko, another of their band-mates. She, like Suguru, played on keyboard. And she was damn good. After all, she was former member of Nittle Grasper, which was consisting of Noriko herself, Seguchi Tohma, another keyboardist and now head of NG Productions, and the legendary singer, Sakuma Ryuichi.

Suguru pointed his finger accusingly at Noriko. "You!" he exclaimed, "You are late too!" Noriko blinked innocently, as if she didn't know, what the younger boy was talking about. Suguru glared at the purple haired woman, "Oh no, I won't fall for that. You and that stupid goofball are both late. Again." Noriko brought her lips in slight pout, "You mean that Ryu-chan is not here yet?"

A vein popped on Suguru's forehead, "Damn right. And don't act as if you don't know." After those words Noriko smirked and dropped all her oh-so-innocent act. "Okay, I sort of knew he would be late," Noriko agreed, "But hey, he was late every day this week, so you should expect it today…" Suguru got even redder, "That's beside the point!" Noriko smiled, walked to Suguru and kissed him lightly on forehead, "Ah, don't be like that… You will get an ulcer if you keep getting so angry."

And just as Suguru was about to yell at Noriko again, K walked into the rehearsal room, dragging a very resisting Ryuichi behind him. "I don't wanna, I don't wanna… Kumagoro needs his breakfast." But K didn't listen to him and proceeded to drag him inside, for them to actually start their work.

Noriko sighed, at the sight before her. Lately it was like this every morning. They came to work, and no Ryuichi. K dragged him to work, but he just kept whining. And it took them quite long time to get him to sing. Though he did perfect with that, as always. Nobody could argue on that. His singing and lyrics were just perfect.

"Ryu-chan!" she called at the Bad Luck's frontman, to get his attention. He looked at her, like kicked puppy. "You are late again," Noriko scolded her friend, thought it looked more like mother scolding her naughty kid, than adult scolding adult. Ryuichi even pouted like a kid. "But Nori-chan…" Ryuichi whined, "K didn't let me give Kumagoro his breakfast…" Noriko walked over to him, standing over him in all her glory, "Maybe if you got up earlier, Kumagoro would have his breakfast."

At this moment, K pulled out his gun and pointed it at Ryuichi. "Stop chatting," he said threateningly, "Start working." Ryuichi looked scared at the gun, then squealed and hid behind Noriko. The woman just rolled her eyes.

Hiro stood up, "If you don't feel up to something new, we can start with something older." Suguru sighed, "What's the point then? And which song do you mean?" Hiro grinned. "The point? To have fun and train it, so we won't forget it," he said smiling, "And song… How about Rage Beat? We didn't play it for a long time." And they all agreed to play that song as a start. Ryuichi got behind the microphone and as the music started, he took a breath and started to sing:

obieta mezuki de iradatsu omoi uwaki na kaze ni hakisutete

hibi-wareta rojou ni toketa SHIGUNARU wa kizuato dake nokoshite-iku

madoronda NOIZU ga asu o keshi-saru mae ni

yabou ni hibiku kutsuoto o oikakete

doko ni mo tomaranai

mitasanai Emotion SHIKATO kimete oikose yo

furueteru SHAI na seikai no nuke-michi o neratte

tadoritsuku basho e I Want New World

muragaru fuan ni tsume o tatereba mishiranu uso ni hajikarete

mote-amasu jikan ga sabitsuita machi o warubirezu ni kazatte-iru

berubetto no KOIN dake o PAKKU ni tsumete

meiro no you na yume no chizu wa iranai

saka-maku kodou kara

kirakira gin no Passion kakehiki dake no yuuwaku

kowaresou na kimi no hitomi ga ikeru DOA tataite

sagashi-tsuzukeru You Just a New World

MEIN SUTORIITO ni kizamu semegi-atta namida ga

ima mo kikoeru kutsuon o hisumaseru

doko ni mo tomaranai

mitasanai Emotion SHIKATO kimete oikose yo

furueteru SHAI na seikai no nuke-michi o neratte

tadoritsuku basho e I Want New World

After that the room fell into silence. Nobody said a word for a few seconds. "That was," Suguru was the first to break the silence, "… shitty…" Hiro nodded, "Aa, I know what you mean." Noriko frowned, but she agreed too. "What happened Ryuichi?" she asked the singer, "You know the lyrics, and the timing was perfect… just…. Something was missing…"

Ryuichi started to whine again, "Ryu-chan knows… Ryu-chan wasn't sparkling like always." K wanted to pull out his gun, to make them all repeat the song, but the timid producer of Bad Luck, Sakano, that was silently watching till now, quickly intervened. "There there," he said to the musicians, "Maybe if Kumagoro gets his food now, it would be better… So let's have a little break."

Suguru looked like he will protest for a second, but then he sighed. Maybe it would be really better, to let the singer have his way for now, because he sounded really weird. They all felt that out of place feeling when Ryuichi sung their debut song. So Suguru only nodded, "Okay, I was getting hungry anyway. Let's go all to eat." After that they all left the room, to go to the cafeteria that was situated on the ground level of the NG building.

**Freshly out of production… Enjoy and your reviews are welcome. **


	4. Chapter 4

The very first rays of sun were making their way around the streets of Tokyo. The mega city was beginning to wake up from its nightly slumber. Some residents were taking it better than others. One of those, that weren't very happy about the annoying sun, trying to bring them back into reality, was young man, sleeping in his, for him, oversized bed, at his new apartment.

And it just happened, that one of rays managed to enter the bedroom and fall straight on the boys face. His face scrunched in annoyance and he turned away from the window. As he was turning away, he raised his arm and quickly flicked his wrist. On this the drapes, hanging on both sides of the windows, wildly closed on the window, blocking all the sunlight.

Now the boy could go to sleep again. Except, he couldn't. He was too used to the fact, that once he was awake, he had to get up and go to work. So even now, when he was free and tired, because he was up long the previous night, he just couldn't go back to sleep. Even though he wished so very much.

The boy groaned in annoyance and sat up, revealing his bubble gum pink hair. "That's just isn't fair," Shuichi whined. He was just moving into this apartment, and he was tidying up late the previous night. So he wanted to sleep in, just for once, if it wasn't for that annoying sun. He should have closed the curtains at night, but he forgot.

'Hmmm, I wonder if I can stop the sun,' Shuichi thought jokingly. Then he shook his head. He shouldn't think about such silly things. Nobody could do that. It was simply too much for anyone, not to say it's forbidden. It would go against laws of nature and it could affect the whole planet, so something like that was really out of question.

Shuichi sighed again and slowly got out of the bed. If he couldn't sleep anymore, then it was pointless to just lie there. He could do at least something useful, like unpacking the last few boxes with his things. Fortunately there wasn't much left. Shuichi was hoping to make it today, so he could say that he officially moved into this apartment.

Speaking of the apartment. It was more of a whole floor mezonet that Shuichi's father bought, even though Shuichi complained, that he wanted to do it himself. But when Shuichi saw this one, he said it was perfect. And it was top floor, so if he wanted he could make the roof into a garden. He would really like that. Or make there a pool that might be even better. Less work. And it would really be helpful, not to take care of all that greenery, when he finds a job.

The best thing on this was that nobody would bother Shuichi here. Even though it was situated in building full of muggles, they wouldn't come up there, because they didn't know it was there. 'Sometimes muggles are so blind,' Shuichi thought. Really, otherwise wizards couldn't have hid their whole society among them. They just didn't see additional floor in their buildings, houses crouching among other houses, various facilities hidden somewhere or strange vehicles on their streets. So the only ones that might come here were wizards, as the only ways to enter were through the elevator, as for this was required wand, or through the floo net.

Shuichi took a quick shower and dressed into long black sweat pants with red t-shirt with the picture of a skull on the front. Somehow, during the five years that he spent among the muggles, he got so used to their clothes, that he found them more comfortable, than those habits that wizards wore. And truth to be told, he found them to be more useful while cleaning. Habits just got in the way.

Shuichi went to the kitchen where he made himself some green tea and prepared breakfast from the leftovers from the previous evening. Surprisingly there wasn't anything overly sugary. Or maybe not so surprisingly. He still loved sweets, but he also knew, that it would be unhealthy to have it all the time. But pocky was still his weak point. Present him with pocky and he would go crazy for that.

So Shuichi poured the hot water on the leaves in the pot, put it together with a glass and a plate with his food on a train and took it to the living room. Or what was supposed to be living room. There were still some empty and full boxes in the corner and it needed to clean up, but otherwise it was fine. Shuichi set the train down on the table. Then he pulled out his wand and knocked it on the radio standing in the centre of the table, to get it to play.

When he finally set it up, Shuichi sat down and started to eat his breakfast, enjoying the music coming from the radio. Though not as much as he enjoyed songs from Nittle Grasper, or even his own. Maybe he would buy himself one of those hybrid stereos, that could play muggle CDs, but it also run on magic, as no electronic devices worked around wizard places.

Shuichi shook his head. No. He wouldn't, shouldn't do that. He left it, and never wants to return to that. He left the singing and now he will prepare for his future as an auror, as everyone expected him. After all, it was his dream. It was his dream five years ago. And now too. It didn't matter, that he loved singing, that it was his air, his life. It also reminded him of Yuki, and Hiro, and just everyone.

Shuichi's eating interrupted few soft clicks on the glass of his window. He looked up to see an owl. It was a post owl with the newspaper Shuichi started to buy. He muttered few words, and let go of his glass of tea, which started to levitate around him, as he walked to the window, to let the owl in. Shuichi paid the owl required money and even gave her a bit from his food as thanks, before the owl flew away again.

Shuichi opened the newspaper and began to read. While he was staying in the muggle world, he seldomly read the newspapers, because he didn't understood the connections, and even if he did read, none of that was wizarding newspaper. So now, after five years, he kind of wanted to catch up to that and subscribed to the main wizarding newspaper in Japan, Fuji's Fairy. He read it every morning and was not pleased.

He noticed that the minister of magic was different, but that was not what bugged him. He knew that man; it was his father's friend. He was a good guy, a bit strict but also nice and reasonable. The thing that he didn't like was most of the articles seemed to be darker. To revolve around criminality. Yep, the criminality has risen in the past five years that he spent as a muggle. But then, he should have expected that. Some of that mirrored in the muggle world too, now that he thought about it.

Shuichi turned the page, when a loud cracking sound was heard coming from the main hall. Shuichi, who didn't expect it, flinched and the tea cup, which was till now levitating around him, fell to the ground, spilling its contents on the carpet. "What the…?" Shuichi explained angry. He was angry at himself, to let his concentration slip and release the spell. Now he will have to clean up the mess… Oh wait, right. He doesn't have to clean the carpet manually, scrubbing it clean. 'Eh heh, silly me, now I can use magic again,' Shuichi thought sheepishly, 'I guess old habits die hard.'

Just as Shuichi drew his wand, his little sister burst into the living room, with a big smile plastered on her face. "Ohayo, Shuichi-nii!" she exclaimed loudly. Shuichi smiled, "Ohayo, Maiko." Then he pouted and pointed on his spilled tea. "Next time give me a little warning, will you?" he said and sighed, "My poor tea…" Then he waved his wand and everything disappeared.

Maiko stared. "So I come here, to see you, and all you talk about is your tea?" she said disbelievingly, "Like an old man…" This time it was Shuichi's turn to stare, "Wha? Take it back!" Maiko shook her head in tease and the pink haired man started to chase her around. She giggled, "You have no chance to catch me, old man. And certainly not without apparating license."

Shuichi stopped, "Not fair, you know I send application for the test. I will do it in few days." Maiko turned to her brother and smirked. "I know," she said, "That's why I came. Your training starts today, or did you forget?" Shuichi gaped at her. And gaped. "Eh, what?" he asked dumbly. Then he thought. "Shouldn't it start on fifth?" Shuichi said slowly. Maiko raised one of her thin eyebrows, "And today is?" Shuichi raised the newspaper, he was holding and looked at it. In the corner was today's date. "Fifth," Shuichi said and then halted. Slowly it dawned on him.

"Aah, I mistook dates and now I will be late!" Shuichi exclaimed and darted to his room to change his clothes. Only seconds after that he re-emerged from his room and run towards the main door, but Maiko caught him. "Don't worry my forgetful brother," she smiled, "I came a bit earlier and I will take you there." Shuichi stopped struggling. "And you couldn't say it sooner?" he said annoyed. Maiko smiled brightly at him, "And where would the fun be?" Shuichi only sighed. Maybe he should have expected something like this from his little sister. They were siblings after all. "Now give me your hand and off we go," Maiko reached her hand towards Shuichi, who took it, and with a loud crack they dissapparated.


	5. Chapter 5

Seguchi Tohma was not having a good day. In fact he was having a very bad day. And part of his bad mood had source in the long haired blond man that had just left. K had come to complain about Ryuichi. Again. Tohma sighed. Why did all problems come crashing together? As if everyone agreed on that.

He would have to talk to Ryuichi about his performance. He just hoped that whatever problems the singing genius has it would pass soon and would not affect his singing too much. Otherwise it might cause even more problems. They might have to cancel some TV appearances and maybe even delay the date when their next CD will come out.

Tohma sighed again and leaned back on his chair. He closed his eyes as he felt a headache slowly built behind his forehead. To have his best selling band unable to perform was highly unfortunate. What was on Ryuichi mind, that he was unable to perform his earlier hits as good as the others? Tohma would have to ask him about that when he sees him next time.

Tohma stayed like that, with closed eyes, thinking, for a few minutes, before opening them and glancing around his office. Then he stood up, and took his trademark hat. There was no use to stay here any longer today. He finished his work today and it was useless to think about Ryuichi. He should give up on trying to figure out the extravagant singer on his own. So he might as well go home, to his wife.

- G - G - G -

Tohma didn't even set his foot inside of the house and he was confronted by angry face of his wife, Mika. He couldn't help but sigh. Not even at home could he be at peace. "So?" he asked expectantly, "What happened now?" Then he steeled himself for the waterfall of complains that will surely come from Mika.

"What happened?" hissed Mika. She wanted to continue, but then she realized, just where they were standing. So she stepped aside to let her husband in, so they wouldn't let their whole neighborhood know about their problems. That was the last thing they needed. More rumors about their family.

When Tohma was finally able to sit on a couch in his large living room Mika started to walk from one side to the other, like an angry lion. "He did it again!" she snapped out of nowhere. Tohma had an Idea, about who she was talking, but decided to let his wife to have to pleasure to tell him the whole story and play it dumb. "Who did what again?" he asked overly innocently from his spot on the couch. "Who?" Mika repeated somehow dully, "My dear novelist of a younger brother!"

If Tohma had bet money on the answer, right now he would how won. It was just too easy to guess why Mika was so angry. In the past weeks her relationship with the middle one of the siblings took a deep plunge for the worse. Mika started to act like madman, when she realized, that Eiri is slowly approaching the age Tohma and Mika got married and he still didn't find anyone who even resembled long lasting partner. Tohma sighed inwardly. Mika was exaggerating. Many couples today got married older then they were. But he didn't dare to word it to Mika, he was kind of coward, when it came to his wife.

"Do you know what he did?" Mika fumed, but she didn't wait for Tohma to say something and continued with her ranting: "I went over to his apartment to ask him about how is doing with Ayaka-chan. And he… just doesn't care about her. He even told me to stop him to annoy with that… you know how expressive my brother can be… and to stop butting in his life. And then he threw me out. ME! His own sister!"

Tohma nodded understandingly. He knew how Eiri could be sometimes overbearing. But Mika could be too. With her eagerness to take care of her younger siblings. And now, when she let out some of that steam, that had built up within her, Tohma could start on her calming and perhaps getting her off of her brother's back for a few days.

He motioned on the space beside him for Mika to sit. She did, but only after a few seconds of hesitation. She didn't want to calm down just yet. She wanted for Tohma to take her side and together they could think about how they could get Eiri back together with Ayaka. After all that was the only way he could be happy, right? And father would be happy too, when Eiri finally settles down and takes over the family shrine.

Tohma smiled gently at his concerned wife. "Mika-san," he started slowly, "I think Eiri is old enough to make his own decisions. He doesn't need his older sister to manage his love life." Mika pouted and opened her mouth to argue back, but Tohma raised his hand and successfully stopped her. "Besides, I know for sure that Usami-san is dating someone at the moment," he said. Mika shook her head, "I know… But that is only to make Eiri jealous. Ayaka still wants my brother."

Tohma sighed. This might be harder than he thought. "But maybe Eiri doesn't even want females. I saw my share of his one night stands when I visited him, and more than one was a male." Mika opened her mouth, but then she closed it again. A sad smile appeared on her lips. "I know," she whispered, not looking at her husband, "And you know what? I don't care. I don't care if he is gay. I just want him to find his special someone and be happy. I don't want him to be alone his whole life. I want him to be happy, like we two are."

Tohma openly stared Mika. He knew, that something in her changed, because not too long ago she was so against the Idea of Eiri being gay. She wanted him to marry Ayaka and have family with her. Anything else was only fooling around in her eyes. But now she was proclaiming that she doesn't really care about that.

Tohma brought his to her face and gently tipped her head, so she was looking him in the eyes. "Mika-san," he said softly, "I'm sure, there is someone for Eiri." Mika's eyes glistened with tears. "Tohma," she let out soft whisper. Then they both leaned towards each other and gently kissed.

- G - G - G -

The night breeze picked a fallen leave from the ground and played with it for a few seconds before letting it go and rushing off again. If some passer-by went at this hour around the streets of Tokyo, he would see quite a busy night-life. The streets were lit, cars were making noise and people were walking around either going late from their work or already enjoying themselves with their friends. Nothing unusual in a city of the size of Tokyo.

And if that unknown passer-by looked up, he would only see the tips of the skyscrapers and the black sky. Nothing special, quite boring sigh, if someone wanted to enjoy night-life and really annoying to look up for a longer time, because it would give one cramps in their necks. But if they looked really hard, they might have seen a lone figure standing on the edge of one building. But nobody really cared to look up. Not if there were much interesting things down there.

So Shuichi was standing on top of a skyscraper, without the worry that he might cause uproar among the people on the ground. He was looking around the city, enjoying the wonderful view of the sea of illuminated buildings. It was so amazing. It was peaceful, although he knew that just a few meters below him was strong, pulsating life. And that was what made this even more incredible. He could just stay here and watch it, but he knew that it wasn't possible.

He has to go home, even if it were only for his basic needs. Besides nobody said, he couldn't come back whenever he felt like it. Shuichi smiled to himself. This was definitely one of the things that were worth to come back to wizarding world for. This, his friends and the feeling that didn't have to hide his true nature before anyone. Not anymore.

Shuichi looked around for the last time, and then he closed his eyes, to preserve this view in his mind, before dissapparating in a purple flash, leaving behind only light purple smoke that quickly dissolved. Yes, he definitely loved to be back, and to finally have his apparating license.


	6. Chapter 6

A silvery smoke was lazily shimmering above the pewter cauldron standard size 2. Shuichi frowned a bit and looked into a book, that he was holding. It was a potion book for advanced. He scanned the text that was recipe for the potion he was making and then nodded. He couldn't believe how much he had forgotten. When he was in school, he could do this potion with his eyes closed, but now he had to look into the book, to make sure. But it wasn't that bad. The potion was progressing just fine and it was slowly coming back to him. He will just have to re-read all his school books. No biggie.

Shuichi took a ladle and stirred the potion just like he was supposed to do. The smoke immediately turned blue gray, which was good sign. If he doesn't screw up this potion, he could make use of it while stealth test for future aurors. Fortunately they could bring some helpful things, as long as they show it to the committee to make sure they were not cheating things. But he shouldn't think as much ahead. He could still do badly on written test, and then he could forget about the practical part. Though Maiko was telling him, that there is no way, he could EVER do badly on a test.

The pinkette smiled. Yeah, he will pass the test and will become auror. Maybe he will catch up with his friends, who started their professional studies right after high school. Maybe he will even finish before them, Shuichi cackled evilly. Then he shook his head. No, that wasn't possible, this was serious, and so he really doubted that they will let him finish early, like it was in high school.

Shuichi revised his potion one last time, before nodding and going to the living room, where he sat down on a couch with his legs on the couch. He started to read the potion book he was holding, intending to study. But after a half a hour he got bored with it and put it down. Instead he picked up his notebook and his pen. He flipped the notebook open on a blank page and put the pen to his lips.

Shuichi started to write down his thoughts. He wasn't even paying real attention to what he was writing; only wanting to get his feelings out of his head. Then he blinked and looked down on the paper. Last thing he wrote was: _I CAN'T STOP LOVIN' YOU… _Shuichi's eyes widened. He quickly ripped out the page, crumbled it and threw away. Damn it, he still couldn't get it out of his head?

After a few minutes of staring into the space, Shuichi sighed and stood up. Slowly he walked to the paper ball and picked it up. He straightened it as good as he could on the table. Then he started to read it. Yeah, it was certainly a love song, there was no mistaking it. And it wasn't all that bad. Maybe if he… Shuichi grabbed his pen again and scratched out a few words, replacing them with English equivalents. Then he read it through again and nodded. Yep, this way it sounded much better. And he could already hear the melody in his head. Shuichi smiled softly. If he were still a singer, this one would surely become a big hit.

- G - G - G -

Eiri stared at the monitor of his laptop. The blinking cursor seemed to laugh at him. It was blinking on one place. He didn't write one single chapter, not even a full sentence, for the last few days. He already read everything he had till now, in desperate hope, that he will remember the plotline for this book and could continue to write. But nothing. It was as if he only had it thought out till his last written scene and then nothing.

'Maybe I should start anew with something different," Eiri thought as he leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. That would be probably for the best. Both for Mizuki's and his sanity. Mizuki won't be probably happy about that, but it would be certainly better as if he just sat there, doing nothing.

Eiri leaned to his table, putting his elbow on the table and put his head on his hand. Then he scrolled his mouse across the monitor and clicked on a file named: Plotlines. There Eiri had put some plotlines that he thought out and put there for later, ready to be written in the books. Now he only had to find the one, which is most thought up so he could write it quickly and erase the time loss. After all, five chapters are not so much.

Eiri opened a file that looked interesting. The plot was a historical one, about a commoner that falls in love with a noble woman and kidnaps her. Below this was written some ideas and other notes. Yeah, he could write this. Eiri looked the ideas over and then he closed his eyes, letting his thoughts to unleash the story before him. Then he opened a new file and started to write. Yes, this was much better and easier than to watch the monitor and let the time ticking. Hopefully Mizuki won't have a heart attack because he will give her completely different book, than he started.

The blondes fingers danced on the keys of the keyboard, adding more and more letters, creating words and sentences. His writing block was gone and he was finally able to write. Eiri didn't even notice as the time flew by, he was so engrossed in his work. Till lunch he was able to write the first chapter and right now he was on his second, when he was writing: _The young female servant ran to bring her lady dress she was asking for, her feet making soft thumping sounds on the oak floor, resonating in the empty halfway. _

The blond author stopped and frowned. Were floors made from oak? And were they made that way in the past? He wanted it to be authentic, but now he wasn't sure. He needed to check. Or maybe he needed a break, he was sitting here for a while now. Eiri checked the time on his laptop and saw it was 13:25. That meant he was writing for almost four hours now. He was definitely tired; he was starting to think about unnecessary things.

Eiri stood up from his chair and walked into the kitchen, where he grabbed can of beer from the refrigerator and went to living room. He opened the can and took a long sip, enjoying the bitter taste of the drink. Eiri went to a large bookcase that was occupying half of the wall in the living room and searched for some book that could help him. In the end he settled for a simple history book, in hope he could at least guess the floor wood from it and sat down on the couch.

As he settled comfortably, he lit a cigarette and put it in his lips. He flipped a few pages of the book he was holding, but then he closed it. He wasn't in the mood to investigate some stupid floor wood right now. He was tired from all that typing already. He will take a break now. It was no use to think about such unnecessary things as some wood.

Eiri threw the history book on the coffee table, grabbed TV remote and turned it on. He flipped through channels in desperate attempt to find something interesting to watch. But at this time there wasn't anything that Eiri would call watchable. There were only soap operas, probably thousandth re-run of every stupid series that was made and maybe some news. But Eiri wasn't in the mood for criminality count right now, so he kept pressing the remote button.

Suddenly he heard something remotely familiar that caught his attention. He stopped and realized it was some music channel which name he didn't know, playing a song that was popular nowadays. As Eiri saw the vocalist's face, he realized why it was familiar. It was a band under his brother-in-law, Tohma. That vocalist was Tohma's old band mate, the oh-so-godly Ryuichi, as the fangirls liked to call him, together with some woman Noriko. They are called now Bad Oysters, or something like that.

Eiri listened to the music, not having anything better to do. Actually, lately he felt that his apartment was too quiet. It was very unusual and Eiri tried to ignore it. He always loved his silence and privacy, so why would he suddenly start to feel uncomfortable in silence? 'Surely it's only because of that massive writer's block that I had' Eiri thought, which was more like he has been trying to convince himself.

The blonde novelist closed his eyes and listened to the music. It wasn't that bad, but something seemed off on it. Eiri frowned. He knew Ryuichi's songs from when he was still in band with Tohma, but the atmosphere was different from this one. Then he really resembled the music god, as everyone called him. But with this song it seemed, like he only learned the lyrics and was singing them. And the lyrics weren't even that good. Eiri smirked, "Elementary school kid could write it better…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there, I just want to warn you, that soon there will be a major break in the story. But it wouldn't be in this chapter yet. This is still about changes Shuichi's disappearance had caused. There will be a bit of K's bad mouth. **

Heavy silence fell onto Bad Luck's resting room. Everyone was staring at Ryuichi, who was for once serious. Then Sakano started to wail, "OH NONONONONONO…. This can't be happening. What will shachou say?" Then he started to run around the room, like crazy, which he probably was, after Ryuichi's declaration.

K's eyebrow twitched and he pulled his magnum out and pointed it at Ryuichi. "What did you say?" he asked the vocalist, "Surely I didn't hear, that you are refusing to sing some songs that we picked for the concert. I must be getting old and I overheard." K cocked his gun and waited for Ryuichi's answer. Damn it, not even the godly Ryuichi can be changing program only few days before the concert.

Hiro and Suguru gulped loudly and Noriko paled like the wall behind her. This was bad. Everything seemed to crash down on them. And this one stunt of Ryuichi's seemed to be the last straw for K. Well, it was honor to know Ryuichi and they will make sure to attend his funeral, because K will surely shoot him right then, right there.

"No, you heard right," Ryuichi said, "I won't sing them." The rest of the band held their breaths. It was over now. K will blow up like a bomb. Poor Ryu-chan, but he brought it upon himself. He had to stress out K to no end. K meanwhile glared, his mouth widening and revealing his teeth. He brought the gun up and pulled the trigger few times, making new holes into the ceiling.

Ryuichi pulled a folded paper out of his pocket, "Actually, I made a list of songs, I won't sing." Then the vocalist put the paper on a table, which was in the middle of the room. Hiro reached for the paper, unfolded it and read it. "Rage Beat, Blind Game Again, Spicy Marmalade," he muttered out loud, but then he stopped and frowned as he saw the rest of the list. This really had to be some joke.

"But Ryuichi-san this is about half of the songs that came out after you returned from America…" the guitarist said shocked. "What?" Noriko grabbed the list and looked at it herself. Her eyebrows knitted together, "You have to be kidding me Ryu-chan. Are you mad? Why are you doing this?" Ryuichi closed his eyes and leaned back on the chair he was sitting on. "You know why," he said calmly.

K was growling like a dog. "Damn it, no changes," he shouted, "Sakuma man up and sing the damned songs! I don't care if you sparkle or not, you fans want you to sing! If you even peep about this matter one more time, I will shoot you all." He had enough of this whole circus. This was starting to get ridiculous.

First Ryuichi was singing weirdly, then Hiro starts to make mistakes on some songs too. What comes next? Noriko playing flute? Suguru singing? Sakano… being calm? Speaking of the producent, he needs to shut up. Or finally kill himself, so it would be quiet. This was really too much for anyone. Nobody would probably blame him if he shot the whole band.

Hiro stood up and left the room. He really needed a break. This whole "you all sound a bit off" situation was really getting on his nerves. It seemed like Ryuichi's situation was contagious. On some songs Hiro's playing seemed to be off. Not off, as in out of tune, but off as not really belonging there. But they were playing it that way right from the start, so it was impossible. And it seemed the songs were exactly the opposite of what Ryuichi couldn't, or didn't want, to sing.

Hiro went out to smoke to calm his nerves. They had few days before concert, but the band had so many problems. They could only hope, that the fans won't notice the weirdness in their songs. That would be a real problem. Seguchi-san might even start to think to put them on hiatus till they sort it out.

Suddenly his cell rang. Hiro quickly pulled it out of his pocked and without even looking at the ID of the caller, he pushed the button and said in an annoyed tone: "Hi, so what did he do now?" There was a strange silence at the other end. Then the voice of girlfriend, Usami Ayaka, said, "H-how did you k-know?" Hiro blinked. "Eh?" he said confused, but then he realized, what he said, "I-I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that. It was something unconscious…"

He could hear Ayaka's relieved sigh. Hiro realized, what Ayaka's reaction was, "Hey… What did I know? Did something happen?" He could hear Ayaka's breath hitch, "N-nothing…" Hiro frowned, he didn't like when Ayaka lied. He blew out the cigarette smoke, "So what was with the strange reaction?" He waited for her answer, "T-The truth is, that I had a big fight with my father. He wants me to marry Eiri, as usually. But don't worry; it will roll over, okay?"

Hiro nodded, but then he remembered, that Ayaka can't see him, so he said, "Okay, as you say. But if you ever want to talk about anything, you know where to find me." "Yeah, thanks," Ayaka said. "So why did you call?" Hiro asked. "Oh, right, I wanted to remind you to pick me up at train station at 5 pm." Hiro smiled, "Don't worry, I didn't forget. I would never forget about you." "I love you," Ayaka whispered. "I love you too," Hiro smiled, "bye now, I have to return to my band." "Yeah bye bye," Ayaka said and the call disconnected.

Hiro was smiling as he put his cell back into the pocket. Then he threw the cigarette butt away and walked back into the NG building. As he was entering the Bad Luck's rest room, he saw a strange, yet very familiar sigh. Sakano was standing on a chair with a noose around his neck, with Suguru trying to convince him to come down. In the corner was Ryuichi sitting on the floor while chewing on the ear of his pink bunny and Noriko was trying to calm him down.

K was nowhere to be seen. But then Hiro felt something cold against the back of his neck. Hiro froze. He didn't dare to move even his eyebrow. "Where have you been?" K asked coldly. "I… went for a smoke… it's been mad house here," Hiro said in a small voice. For a few seconds nothing happened, and then the coldness disappeared. "Fine, you had your break," K hissed, "Now go to WORK!"

Hiro immediately grabbed his guitar and dashed to the sound proof room. Others quickly followed his example. Even Sakano, who has been too scared to think straight. K only smirked, "Good, now play so we can see, if you overcame that stupid illness of yours…"

**There you go.** **Freshly out of production. Enjoy and your reviews are welcome, very welcome. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Nope, still not the major break. But since this is the last chapter before the break, and we won't see Shuichi for some time… I wanted to give him some more spot light. And just to warn you… This is Harry Potter crossover, but… I thought, why should Japanese wizards be exactly the same as English ones? So slowly I thought up their history and made a few changes in their magic and works and such… But don't worry that won't change what I already wrote.**

This was not how Shuichi imagined his day. He thought he would study some defense against dark arts, or clean his apartment, or maybe even do some shopping. But he certainly didn't imagine being dragged out of his bed by his sister to go shopping together with her and her friend Suzuki Naoko. He might be a gay, but he certainly didn't appreciate a "girl's shopping". They even made him carry their bags. Really, a girl should only buy as much as she can carry.

Then pink haired wizard sighed and looked at his reflection in the window of some shop in the Sakura Street, which was only for wizards. He was currently wearing black hakama and red kimono shirt, because as his dear sister Maiko kindly informed him, both of them were invited to their grandmother for late lunch, and she was a traditionalist. She even refused to speak Japanese and spoke only in Tangut Chinese, saying that if the youngsters these days are forgetting about the traditions of their great ancestors, it's up to her to uphold them even more.

"Shuichi," Maiko called, catching her brother's attention, "Come on, only this one last shop and we can go to Obaa-san." Shuichi rolled his eyes and went after the two girls. The first plan was to go shopping to help Naoko, Maiko's friend to buy a new crystal ball, which she had to use as a Goddess. She was already in second year and already applied to be an apprentice of some Goddess which she didn't want to reveal until she got the results and wanted a new crystal ball. Her last one… went out of fashion as she said. How that could be possible was beyond Shuichi, but after that they will go to his and Maiko's grandmother, which was the only thing today he was looking forward to. He didn't see her for more than two years, so he planed to visit her sooner or later.

Naoko was waving at him frantically so her long navy blue hair waved around. "Shu-chan, Shu-chan," she called, "What do you say at this one?" Shuichi looked at the crystal ball she was showing him. It was a ball size of a child's head, but the pedestal was made out of gold, making it look like four golden dragons were holding the ball. He could say it would be quite expensive, even if he didn't understand much about crystal balls.

"It's…" he started, and Naoko smiled widely at him, "a crystal ball…" When he finished the smile disappeared. Both girls frowned as they looked at him. "Nii-san, can't you see how pretty it is?" Maiko scolded him, "It's perfect. Nao-chan ignore my baka-brother and buy it." Shuichi just shrugged and looked away. He never was so much into divination and such stuff. It was pointless. What was to come, will come and he will deal with that when it comes.

Naoko of course bought the ball, and it was very expensive. But she said the best things are the most expensive. They were walking to the start of the street, from which they could dissapparate, when Naoko suddenly stopped. Maiko turned to her, "What it is, Nao?" Naoko tilted her head, "Do you think I should get a staff? It would look so much more professional…" Both girls' eyes twinkled in excitement, but Shuichi stopped them from running into _Wands and Staffs for everyone_. "I don't think it's such a good Idea," he said, "If you want to impress the Goddess and you are used to have wand, then use the wand. You can get staff later, when you are Goddess yourself." Naoko pouted but nodded and they started walking again.

After Shuichi and Maiko said their goodbyes to Naoko and left the Sakura Street, they apparated in front of their grandmothers house. It was quite a big traditional house away from muggles, near a forest. Maiko walked to the front door and knocked. Only seconds later the door opened revealing their grandmother, tall witch in light blue kimono with her gray hair in a bun, appearing to be in her eighties, but in reality already 139 years old. She smiled softly at them, "Huawan yiingu, wowa kaun jiaun niin nau me chaingu qiwa.(1)"

Both Maiko and Shuichi hugged her. "Ya," Shuichi said, already sliding into talking in Tangut, "Wowa taui kusiiawangu niaun niin zuwa-muwa.(2)" The grandmother nodded. "Daun shiu buwa yauo zhaun liu zheu liwa, jiun laii(3," she motioned them. And they all entered the house, Shuichi closing after them.

**Translations: **

**1- Welcome, I didn't see you in so long. **

**2- Yeah, I missed you too, grandmother. **

**3- But don't stand here, do come in. **

**I know, I hate long Author Notes too, but this is a bit important, so you won't be overly confused later on. If you have a question about the any of the magical things I introduced, feel free to ask me. And I welcome suggestions too. **

**Clothes – this should be clear. Everyone knows the traditional Japanese clothing, so I just put it on wizards too. **

**Tangut Chinese – this is very old Chinese, that should have been spoken in the south east of China in the middle times. It's extinct now, but I think it could be the one language that went to Japan too, as Japanese alphabet is Chinese, if you know what I mean. I hope I didn't confuse you now… BUT… there is no way for me to know how to speak Tangut, so I just translate it to Chinese, and modify it a bit. Hope it's okay with you. **

**Staffs – something I thing the Asian wizards would use before they got westernized. They are made out of wood or/and metal like gold and silver, and rare crystals. The head of every pure wizard family own one that is inherited from their ancestors, and is made out of metal (gold, silver) and crystal. The design of family staffs is generally known. Staffs of everyone else are usually made out of wood and crystal and they are made especially for them to fit their magic. **

**God/Goddess – Japanese (Asian) muggles visit shrines where they pray to the local gods/goddesses. The gods/goddesses are wizards and witches, who work there and decide which wishes to fulfill and whom to help. In other words, to be a God/Goddess is a job (like to be a curse breaker). To get into the course to become one it requires to have N.E.W.T. from Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Muggle Studies and at least O.W.L from Divination (they are required to at least know how to predict future) and Arithmancy. Course is long three years, first two years is theory only, the last year they apply to become an apprentice of actual God/Goddess before retirement, which they replace after the last year. **

**Long lifes – yes, magical people live far longer (almost twice as long) than muggles. The first twenty years they age normaly but after they cross into adulthood their ageing slows down. **

**History:**

**Before 19th century - The Japanese wizards and witches were living more or less excluded from the muggle population. They were speaking in Tangut Chinese, the spells were in Tangut, and they were using staffs only. Children were taught magic from early years (staffless – very weak spells, they were taught by parents at home), to prepare them for using staffs, because they are harder and stronger to use. When the child mastered staffless magic, which was usually around 10 to 13 years, they were sent to school, which were far more and smaller at that time, where they got they personalized staffs and became apprentices till they were 20. Special witches were sent to locate muggle born witches and wizards which were taken from the parents under the excuse to become "priests/priestess". Government as today didn't exist, there was a High Witch/Wizard, which was the strongest from them and got their post in a tournament. High Witch/Wizard let the magical population till death or till he/she stepped down on their own, which led to another tournament. Right under the High Witch/Wizard was a council of Elders, which consist (it exists till today) of the head of all pure families. They were the government, juries and all that magical population needed to work smoothly **

**19th century – In the second half of the century Japan comes out of its seclusion, which affects the magical population too. The Western Wizards are coming to Japan and start to westernize Japanese magical population. Slowly wands replaced staffs, and children are not forced learn magic so early. The school system took after America one, but the first six years (elementary school) the children attend muggle schools and middle and high school are joined together in six year long school. The smaller schools were disappearing and to this day only three remained, The Kagome Academy (outskirs fo Tokyo), Asahidake Institute (in Hokkaido) and Ousuminanbu School for Magics (in Shikoku). Now the magical population is blending with muggles (Muggle Studies is a mandatory subject) though they still teach subject as Tangut Language (mandatory) Staff Magic (optional for 5th and 6th years) or Elemental Magic (considered weak as its performed wandless – optional for 3rd years up). In Japanese magic schools is Martial Arts class mandatory course. Government is similar to the West one, the Minister is elected (and taken down) by Elder Council, which remained. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, something happens in this chapter that will make a turn in the story. But I won't tell you what. Not a word. You will have to read it to find out. **

Mika just came home from grocery shopping and was putting it all away. She was carefully putting everything on its places, so she could later find it easily. She hated mess in her fridge. It was so much nicer to have order in everything.

She was putting the last milk in the fridge, when the doorbell rang. She frowned, because she didn't expect anyone today. So who could it be? She walked to the door and opened it.

Out there was her youngest brother, Tatsuha, grinning at her. "Tatsuha?" Mika asked surprised. She didn't expect him. She didn't eve know he came from Kyoto. Their father was trying to train him to take over the family shrine, so he didn't come to Tokyo often.

"Hey Aneki," Tatsuha said, "Are you happy to see me?" Mika smiled, "Of course I am. You just could have called me." Tatsuha scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Mika shook her head. It wasn't that important that he didn't call. He was here and that was what counted. Mika stepped back and let Tatsuha enter.

They both settled in the living room. Mika was glad to see Tatsuha, and she chatted with him about various things. About his training, his plans, and such. He visited so seldomly, so that when he actually came, she just couldn't stop talking. "Ah, where are my manners," Mika smiled at Tatsuha, "Would you like some tea or coffee?" Tatsuha nodded, "Coffee, thank you." Mika stood up and went to make it.

She was humming while she was preparing the coffee and waiting for the water to boil. She heard some phone ringing, but it wasn't the melody she set for her cell, so it had to be Tatsuha's. It was a familiar tune. She recognized it as a song from her husband's ex-band. She knew them all, and knew that Tohma missed to play with them. But he was also set on being a manager and producer.

Mika carried the coffee into the living room. She saw Tatsuha talking to someone over the phone, so she set the coffee on the table and sat opposite of him, not wanting to disturb her younger brother.

She heard some bits of the conversation, but she didn't pay attention to it. Not till she heard: "How come you didn't tell me you switched from pink to your original hair color?" Mika's eyebrow rose. Who would have pink hair? She didn't know Tatsuha knew someone like that, she would have surely known of someone with that unusual hair color.

"Eh? I thought… I saw you with pink hair…" her brother called confused to the one on the other side, "Okay, okay, you never had pink hair. Anyways, is the evening still valid?" So her brother had date tonight? Daw, how sweet. She loved to see her brothers happy. But she was a sister anyway, so she would have to tease Tatsuha anyway.

After Tatsuha ended the call, she leaned forward with a wide grin plastered on her face. "So," she started, "You are not here because of you sister love, but because you have date in Tokyo tonight." Tatsuha blushed, "A-aneki… I.. I.." Mika laughed and shook her head. "It's okay, I'm just teasing you," she said and winked at Tatsuha, "So, who is it."

Tatsuha grinned. "Sakuma Ryuichi," he exclaimed, before he realized what he just blurted out and clamped a hand over his mouth. He looked horrified, because he didn't know how Mika would react to him dating a guy. And Mika, well, she was certainly surprised. Actually she was shocked beyond everything.

"Aneki?" Tatsuha called out unsure. Mika smiled. "Oh really? That's nice," she said calmly. She needed time to think about all this. So she stood, "My head hurts, so I am going to get myself some painkillers, okay?" She didn't wait for Tatsuha to answer, just went upstairs to her and her husband's bedroom.

Mika massaged her temples to try to ease the pain as she sat on her bed. She loved her brother, but sometimes he could be very annoying. He was supposed to training to become a priest to take over the family shrine, but he was setting up a date. With Ryuichi none less. Her husband's ex-bandmate. And on top of that, a male.

Mika sighed. Eiri and Tatsuha were so much alike. She heard his youngest brother to talk about that singer many times, but she didn't even imagine that the pop singer would actually start to date Tatsuha. It was kind of hard to believe, but here they were, going on date today. Mika didn't know if she should yell at Tatsuha and usher him back to Kyoto, or approve of that he settled on one person, unlike Eiri.

Her headache worsened. So she reached to her nightstand where she always kept some painkillers. Normally she didn't suffer from migraine, but it never hurt to have some pills at hand. It was faster and easy to find, when the headache got that bad, that she couldn't think straight for anything.

So Mika opened the top drawer and reached into it. She felt around for a few seconds until her fingers brushed at something hard and flat, that was definitely not a bottle of painkillers. She frowned. She didn't put there anything, but painkillers and maybe a notebook and some pens, but this didn't feel soft like paper from notebook. It was hard and a bit rough like a wood. What could it be? It really got her curiosity.

Mika reached further into the drawer and grasped the unknown object securely, before pulling it out. It was a photo frame. Because it faced down, when it was in drawer, she didn't see immediately what was in the framed photo. Mika didn't remember to put any photo in the drawer, so she curiously turned it.

What she saw made her blink. There on the photo was her younger brother Eiri, smiling a happy smile, that she didn't see him make in a few years, and hugging someone. It was a younger man, with pink hair and sparkling lavender eyes. The photo looked like it was taken secretly, as none of the couple looked in the camera. And she certainly didn't remember to take it. Nor she remembered Eiri smile like that in the last years, or the stranger for whom he smiled. Who the hell was it?

Suddenly her vision blurred. Her mind filled a forceful flow of various images. Most of them were from the stranger. She saw him at her brother's place, then herself at a dinner with him and many more times. Some information didn't come as images, just a thought, or feeling. It was very confusing.

Mika felt dizzy. It was as if a colorful light exploded inside her head, making it throb very painfully. And trying to fill it with information worth of someone's lifetime. The room spoon before Mika and she screamed in pain. She was quickly loosing her balance. She dropped the photo frame, on the floor and tried to grab the nightstand and steady herself, but she missed and fell on the ground, kicking the frame out of the sight.

She heard Tatsuha to run into the room, calling for her. She felt him lifting her up and heard him asking her in a worried voice, but she didn't recognize the actual words in the mist of confusion she was in.

Before the darkness claimed her, she saw one last image of her brother Eiri and the petit pinkette, before her brother's apartment complex, as he was hugging the smaller man and a single word escaped her lips: "Shuichi…"

**Heh, Tatsuha made his first appearance. He will have a bit of role in later chapters. Again not telling what role. In the anime he wanted to call Shuichi by Ryuichi's name, so now he confused Ryuichi with Shu. **

**As for why that photo still existed, it's because Mika didn't call it, Shuichi and Eiri, but Eiri with the man that made him happy /smile again. Or something like that. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I revised the previous chapters and I hope I found all mistakes. Also in chapter 8, in the Author's Note, I changed the name of Tokyo Institute to Kagome Academy, which I already mentioned in the first chapter as school that Shuichi attended. **

A soft sound broke through the mist of confusion in Mika's mind. After a few seconds she realized that it was her own breathing. It sounded too loud. Or at least to her. Mika slowly opened her eyes, but quickly closed them again, as the light hit them. Then she blinked a few times, so her eyes could get accustomed to it.

The room swam before her, but soon her eyes focused again. She noticed Tohma looking worriedly at her. "Tatsuha called me when you passed out," he said, "How do you feel now?" Mika groaned and slowly sat up. "I'm fine, but how is Shuichi?" she asked Tohma, who looked at her with confusion written clearly across his face. "Uh, who dear?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Shuichi," Mika repeated, "He was here with me, or not?" Tohma's eyebrows shot up. "Who is this Shuichi? You were here alone," he said with a bit of jealousy in his voice. Mika looked at Tohma sharply, "What do you mean, who is Shuichi? He is one of your best singers. And Eiri's lover." Tohma blinked. Mika was joking, right? She was probably confused from that fainting, because Eiri had no lover. Or at least he didn't know of one.

"Eh, Mika-san, I think you are mistaken," Tohma tried to play it off, "My best singer are Ryuichi and Aizawa Tachi. See? No Shuichi there either." It was time for Mika to blink. "I think you should lie down and rest for a bit," Tohma proposed. Maybe she could sleep it off. And then she will feel better.

After a moment Mika nodded and lied down. Maybe she really did need to rest more. Tohma leaned down to her and kissed her on the forehead. Then he left the room, so she could sleep without any disturbing things.

Mika didn't understand it. She was so sure about Shuichi. But Tohma was looked determined that Shuichi didn't exist. So was the pinkette only her imagination? She could remember some events that included him, but she could also remember the same events without him. What was the truth? Was there even truth in her confused mind?

Mika rolled to side and sighed. What was happening? Mika tried to remember what happened before she passed out. Before that she wasn't so confused, so at that moment something must have happened to trigger it. Did she hit her head? Or did she confuse her pills and took the wrong ones?

Right. She wanted some painkillers pills. But then. She didn't find them, but something else. Photoghraph! Mika finally remembered. She found a photograph of Shuichi. That will be her evidence! But what happened to that photograph? She had it when she fainted, but Tohma didn't mention anything. Surely if he found her with that photo, he would have said something. He wouldn't lie to her.

Mika quickly sat up and started to look around frantically. It was nowhere to be seen. So she stood up and started to search for that photo frame. It had to be somewhere, she was sure of it. She didn't make it up. She wasn't mad.

She looked into the drawer, but it wasn't there. Of course. She was fainting, so she didn't have the time to put it back there. Mika quickly dropped to he knees and looked around the floor. It just had to be somewhere. She even put her head down, to get a better view under the bed. And she wasn't disappointed.

There under the bed, she saw it. Mika reached her trembling hand and grasped the frame to pull it out. She looked at it, to make sure. It really was picture of her brother and Shuichi. She didn't make it up. She was right. But then… why none other could remember the pinkette? What the hell is going on?

It was almost as if they were all bewitched. No, she can't think like that. Just a second ago she had convinced herself that she was not insane, and to start to think about magic was just silly. Her first priority should be to show Tohma and her brother that Shuichi really existed. And not only in her head.

Mika stood up, the frame clutching tightly to her chest. She would show them. Maybe if they saw the picture, they would remember it. She had to show it to them. And she will do it right now.

Mika quickly walked to the door and opened it. She could hear her husband and her brother talking in the living room downstairs. She didn't hesitate and descended the stairs. The two me immediately stopped talking and looked at Mika.

"Aneki, are you alright?" Tatsuha asked worriedly. Tohma stood up from the couch, "Mika-san, you should rest…" Mika glared at the blonde man. "Don't tell me what to do," she snapped, "I don't need rest. And I am not insane." A doubtful shadow flashed through Tohma's face, but it quickly got replaced by his usual smile. "Of course not dear," he cooed, "You are only stressed. Nobody thinks you have gone mad."

Mika growled, "Oh yeah?" She practically banged the photo frame in Tohma's face, who had to refocus at it, because of its closeness. It only took about a second before his eyes glazed over and he stumbled backwards. His feet came in contact with the couch, which caused him to loose his balance and fall back on it.

Mika gasped, not expecting this kind of reaction. Or maybe she should have expected it, her own was even worse. Tatsuha jumped to his feet, and gave a strangled yell, trying to help Tohma somehow, but the blonde only fell on the couch.

"What did you do?" Tatsuha turned to his frozen sister. She just shook her head. In one step Tatsuha was beside her. "What is this anyway," he frowned and took the picture. The moment he set eyes on the picture, his eyes widened and the room spun around him. With a gasp he sunk to his knees and clutched his head. "Tatsuha!" Mika called and leaned to her youngest brother.

It only took a few minutes, before the two males were capable of speaking again. "W-What happened," Tohma gasped. Tatsuha stood up with the help of Mika. "No Idea, but Shuichi…" Tatsuha trailed off. "So now you believe me?" Mika asked calmly. Both males nodded. Tohma looked at both siblings. "I think," he said, "We should let others know first, and then find Shindou-kun somehow. Maybe he knows what happened." Everyone agreed on that plan.


	11. Chapter 11

Three people were standing in front of the door of the apartment, where the famous author, Yuki Eiri, lived. They were not from the publishing company, nor were they reporters. And they certainly weren't his fans. At least not in the obsessed kind of way. Rather, they were his family, so it was kind of expected for them to be his fans. Even thought he didn't really want them to be.

There right in front of Eiri's apartment were standing Mika, Tohma and Tatsuha. They wanted some answers and they hoped to get them from Eiri. At least they hoped that Eiri would know something about Shuichi. There had to be at least one person to know, what happened to the pink haired singer.

Mika knocked on the door, but when nobody answered, Tohma just rolled his eyes and pulled his copy of the key from his pocket to let them inside. What had they even thought? Thinking that Eiri would come and open them. They were so stupid. Of course he would ignore everyone.

Once inside Mika started to call out for her brother. She didn't get an answer, but as soon as she opened the door to his study, she saw him. "Eiri!" Mika shouted. Eiri's eyebrow twitched. He stopped his typing and looked at her. "What do you want?" Eiri growled at his sister. "I called for you, didn't you hear me?" asked Mika. "I'm busy, go away," Eiri growled again.

Mika sighed and walked up to her brother. "This is serious," she said. As soon as the worlds left her mouth, Tatsuha stormed into the room. He set his eyes on Eiri, jumped to him so he could grab his collar, and started to shake him. "Where is Shu-chan?" he yelled hysterically, "What did you do to him?!"

"Tatsuha!" Mika pried her youngest brother of Eiri. Eiri stood up and glared at the raven haired teen, "What the fuck is your problem?" Both brothers started glaring contest. "Stop it you two," Mika smacked both of them on the back of their heads, "We came here to discuss something important, and not to fight!"

After that Mika dragged everyone to the living room. All three started to question Eiri. Some more patiently, and some, like Tatsuha, just demanded answers. Eiri grew more and more annoyed with them. "Who is this Shuichi, you are talking about?" Eiri asked annoyed, "I don't know anyone with that name, so how can I know where they are?"

It was obvious, that Eiri didn't remember Shuichi. Tatsuha was as much annoyed with this situation as Eiri. He grabbed Mika's purse and snatched a picture out of it. "This is Shuichi!" Tatsuha shoved the picture right into Eiri's face. Eiri focused on the picture. Then his eyes widened. He tensed and his body started to tremble as a new set of memories was playing in front of him.

"Eiri," Mika put her hand on her brother's shoulder worriedly. He didn't answer her. He couldn't. There was so much to comprehend right now. How could he forget? How could he forget someone whom he loved? And to even erase everything that could have held the memories. It was absolutely impossible.

"I… I'm fine," Eiri said finally. He was feeling a bit sick, but soon it will go away. "I don't… understand," Eiri said, "What happened?" Mika's eyes softened. "We don't know, but we are working on it," she said and tried to smile, but failed. How can she smile, when someone so dear to her was missing?

Tatsuha frowned. "Pche, we thought that you would know something… but clearly we were mistaken," he said bitterly. Mika sighed, "We WILL find him…" Tatsuha glared at her. "And how do you want to do it? It's as he was erased from existence," he said. There was heavy silence.

At this Tohma stepped in. "If someone can find Shindou, it's surely K," he said calmly. Everyone looked at him. "You know what? I'm kind of angry, that someone took away my band and did all this," a dark shadow appeared and Tohma's face, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. Everyone shivered. The short blonde was scary sometimes.

Tohma was smirking at the scene before him. He was satisfied with the result. He called the meeting for others and talked to them. Well more like shoved them Shuichi's picture all at once. And they all fainted. That's why they were all slouched in their chairs, unconscious. Tohma was satisfied with himself. He was tired of this all, and decided to take them all at once.

Slowly they started to wake up. There were some groans slowly they opened their eyes. "So you remember now?" Tohma asked calmly. "What the hell was that?" Hiro shouted, "What happened to Shuichi? Why couldn't we remember him?" They were all shooting questions at once. "I will take that as yes then," Tohma said smugly.

Then Tohma turned to K. "We don't know what happened, but with your contacts, you may be able to do it," he said seriously to K. The American was immediately alert. One could literally see the heels in his head turning. K nodded. "I still have to some favors to collect from various people," he said, grabbing his favorite gun, "if even a hair can be found, we find it." There was no doubt, that Tohma chose his plan wisely.


	12. Chapter 12

**At first I wanted to go back and rewrite the previous chapter… But then I decided to do it rather in the form of flashbacks. I hope you don't mind it. ****J**

**In this chapter, I am trying out new formatting of the text… Honestly, I don't like the looks of it, and I am not used to it… So be sure, to tell me, which one you think is better, I will be really grateful. **

Hiro rubbed his tired eyes, which had dark circles under them, from not sleeping enough for the last two weeks. Because it was already two weeks since he and others from the band discovered the horrible truth that they all somehow forgot about Shindou Shuichi.

_"__OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD," Fujisaki was making a really good impression of Sakano and started freaking out as soon as he woke up. But it was expected reaction after finding out, that they somehow miraculously forgot the existence of a person, as if they never met. Which was just ridiculous. _

_Hiro could now clearly remember his and Shuichi's meeting on the first day of high school, how they both got into trouble for being late and on top of that dressed inappropriately. Or how Shuichi got into fight with some guys who called him weird. Or how Shuichi discovered Nittle Grasp and later they made Bad Luck. And many other things. _

_But now… somehow he wasn't even sure it was true. It felt like a dream. Really bad dream. One he never should have woken up from, but at the same time, wanted to wake up really badly. It was really weird. _

_Hiro looked around and was sure, it wasn't dream. Because dream couldn't be shared by so many people, could it? Maybe hallucination. Hallucination, that they once knew a guy named Shuichi. Hiro laughed bitterly. What was he trying to come up with? His thoughts were getting more and more ridiculous. Of course Shuichi was real. Hiro sighed and looked over at Suguru, who was still freaking out. _

_Truth to be told, it was starting to get annoying. Sure, the members of Bad Luck were used to Sakano's tantrums, but this was different. They had a lot to talk about, but in this conditions, they couldn't even think much less to form some kind of plan. _

_Tohma walked up to his cousin and with that calm smile of his, slapped him. Suguru immediately stopped, staring at the blonde in shock. "Please, calm down, if you freak out, it won't help," Tohma said calmly. Then he turned to K, who was white as sheet, "We have to find Shuichi. I believe you have some contacts that could help?"_

_K ran his shaky hands through his hair. Then he nodded, "Yes… Yes, I think I do." _

Hiro looked around the table. They were sitting in a café, where they all met, to report they progress. But like the week before, there wasn't much to report. They just couldn't find any clues.

"Not even my contact in CIA could find and trace of him" K sighed, "It's like he disappeared form the face of the Earth."

Noriko banged her fist on the table, making all other party members look at her, "That's just ridiculous! One can't just disappear like that! This is all weird!"

"But he did," Hiro said, "And not only that. I was at his house, but it just wasn't there! All neighbors were there, but his house was gone…"

Everyone looked even more confused. Now, missing person could be understandable, but missing house. "You mean, it was torn down?" Suguru asked.

Hiro shook his head, "No. It seemed as the houses on both sides moved closer to each other. There just wasn't any room left on the place, where Shuichi's house once stood."

Everyone gaped at him as if he was crazy.

"It's my fault," came Ryuichi's quiet voice and everyone looked at him. Even since they remembered about Shuichi, Ryuichi seemed the most affected from them all. Most of the time he was just sitting quietly, looking forward with blank eyes.

"Why do you think, it's your fault, Ryu-chan?" Noriko asked gently.

"Because it is," Ryuichi said, "I was taking up his place. I took away his sparkles…"

Tohma put his hand on Ryuichi's shoulder, "Of course it isn't your fault, Ryuichi-san. And when we find Shin- erm Shuichi-san, we will find out, what is going on."

Suddenly Ryuichi stood up, making all others jump, and yelled: "Shuichi!"

Tohma sighed, "Yes, yes, Shuichi. But Ryuichi-san, sit down and don't make a scene."

"N-no! Shuichi!" Ryuichi pointed at something outside the café.

Everyone looked the way Ryuichi was pointing, and there he was. Shuichi was standing on the other side of the street, in front of Music store. He was dressed in blue jeans, black shirt and red haori. His outfit looked kind of out of place, with the traditional coat, but then again, this was Shuichi. Hiro saw him dressed stranger than this. Shuichi was grinning while holding some CD, which he presumably bought in the music shop. But then he stuffed the CD into his bag, turned around and broke into sprint.

"After him!" yelled out Tohma, but it was unnecessary, as everyone was already on their feet and running outside of the coffee shop. Fortunately with Shuichi's unusual hair color, he was quite easy to follow, even in the overcrowded streets of Tokyo.

They followed him at a certain distance, because they didn't want him to know they were there. This way Shuichi could lead them wherever he was heading, before they confronted him. How could he be just walking around? And where was he going? Back to his kidnappers or something? But then again, he was smiling before, not like a person, who was forced into anything.

They came to a quieter part of the city, when Shuichi finally slowed down. The pink haired man stopped in front of a rundown building. He looked around, as if to check, if someone was looking, and then he disappeared into the building.

Noriko let out strangled sound. Just now, Shuichi didn't go through any sort of door, or climb into window. He just walked into the wall and phased through it.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Yuki asked, voicing everyone's surprise. Slowly they all walked to the same building, cautious, not to be seen by strangers.

"It was somewhere here," Mika murmured and touched the wall. Suddenly she felt strange sensation, as if she had gone through warm water and then she was standing in dim lit bar.

The barman looked at her, "Hello, table for one, sweetheart?"

"Err, no," Mika shook her head, wanting to quickly leave this place. But then she realized, that somewhere here should be Shuichi, and she should get others and look around. So she smiled as sweetly as she managed, "My friends are coming. So we would like table for ten." As soon as she said that, others one by one came from the wall behind her.

"Big party, huh?" the barman grinned and showed them to their table, "And what are you having?" They quickly ordered, ignoring some murmurs from the barman, like "Fire Whisky" or "Butterbeer". They were probably just some local names for the fun.

"What is this place?" Tatsuha asked curiously, "I never heard of this bar…"

"Forget the bar, where is Shuichi?" Yuki started to look around. After a few seconds he spotted the mop of pink hair, on the other side of room. "There," he pointed.

"Is that really him?" Noriko asked.

"It should be," Hiro said, "There is his sister Maiko."

Tohma looked at others, "So should we go there?"

Shuichi plopped down on free chair beside his sister.

"You are late, where were you?" asked Maiko.

Shuichi just shrugged, "I stopped by a music shop. And I brought something for Naoko-chan." After that he pulled out the CD, he bought on the way.

Naoko squealed, "Oh my god, I was looking for it everywhere, thank you!"

Shuichi smiled at the blue haired girl.

On the other side of the table was sitting another of his friends, Akatsuki Kei, a guy with shoulder long hair and red eyes, who raised eyebrow at Shuichi. "I thought that CD was sold out in wizarding shops?" he said, "You went through muggle one's until you found it, didn't you?"

Naoko elbowed him quickly, "Shut up! I am grateful that Shu-chan went through all that trouble for me."

Kei rubbed his stomach, "Itai! How can bruthish woman like you become goddess? Aren't they supposed to have grace of a princess?"

Naoko's face went red and all others laughed at them.

"You two act like a married couple," teased them Mikazuki Takumi, a guy with redhead with golden highlights. His forest green eyes looked between them, as if trying to figure out, if there really was something between them.

The last of their little group, Sakamoto Kyoko, twirled one of her black pigtails around her finger, with calculating look in her eyes. She was always curious, and always knew almost everything. She even knew, that Takumi had a bit of a crush Naoko. She also knew, that Naoko and Kei were just childhood friends and nothing more. She had to hide her smirk, as she thought about a little matchmaking game, she will probably soon play with those two.

"Anyways, I can now tell you the big news!" Naoko exclaimed.

Everyone looked at her. "So you were finaly made apprentice of someone?" asked Takumi.

Naoko nodded with a big grin on her lips, "I will go to Kyoto. Can you believe it? I will become apprentice of Shizuka-sama. She is tending to one of the bigger shrines that are in Kyoto. The family in charge of the temple is running it for more than 10 generations. They are called Uesugi's, I think…"

Shuichi, who was just then sipping from his butterbeer, spat it out in shock and started to cough.

"Shu-chan, what's wrong?!" Naoko exclaimed worriedly.

"N-nothing," Shuichi shook his head, "Just surprised that you were appointed to such good place… Congratulation!"

Naoko grinned again, and thanked him.

"Well, we are all slowly going for our dream carriers," Kyoko started, "And what about the Miracle Boy? You do remember, that I have appointed big interview this weekend, right? Because the whole wizarding world wants to know about the comeback of the Miracle Boy and his intentions!"

Shuichi sighed, "Yes I remember… And don't call me that. I know… I will have to explain all the mess I created, right?"

Maiko, who noticed, how sad Shuichi have become, quickly interrupted: "Hey guys, did you know, that Shu wrote a new song?"

"Maiko!" Shuichi hissed.

"Aw, shut up, you know, you miss singing," Maiko glared at him.

"So what? I won't sing again. I will become auror and that's it," Shuichi glared back.

"Noooo," Naoko whined, "I was your big fan, Shu-chan. Sing it to us, pwueeeaaassseee?"

"No," Shuichi answered determined not to give in to his friend's whines.

"You know what? There is karaoke stand at the podium… So, I will sing first, so you don't have to feel stupid, and then you sing us your new song, okay?" Naoko said, but didn't wait for Shuichi's answer, and started to drag him towards the podium.

People started to notice them, and there was some whispering.

"Look, that's Shindou-sama."

"Oh my god, he REALLY is back!"

"Shuichi-sama, it's honor to meet you…"

Once they reached the podium, Naoko grabbed the microphone, which was on a stand, tapped it three times, to activate the magic in it, and said: "Hello everyone! You know the little guy here? Well… he said, that if I sing, he will sing too!"

Before Shuichi could protest, there was some applauding from the audience. Apparently more than few witches and wizards followed his muggle singing carrier, and wanted to hear him again.

Naoko quickly waved at some music instruments behind her and started to sing slow song:

Sono yume wa kokoro no ibasho  
>Inochi yori koware yasuki mono<br>Nando demo sutete wa mitsuke  
>Yasuraka ni saa nemure<br>Myakuutsu shoudou ni negai wa okasare  
>Wasurete shimau hodo mata omoidasu yo<p>

Kono utsukushiki zankoku na sekai de wa  
>Mada ikiteiru koto "Naze" to tou bakari de...<br>Aa bokutachi wa kono tsuyosa yowasa de  
>Nani wo mamoru no darou mou risei nado<br>Nai naraba

Ano sora wa setsunai no darou  
>Maiagaru hai to shinkirou<br>Atatakai kotoba ni kogoe  
>Hitoshirezu saa nemure<br>Nebatsuku gensou ni nageki wa kakusare  
>Chigitte shimau hodo mata karamitsuku yo<p>

Kono utsukushiki zankoku na sekai de wa  
>Tada shinde yuku koto "Mate" to kou bakari de...<br>Aa bokutachi wa kazamidori tobesu ni  
>Shinjitsu wa uso yori kirei ka douka<br>Wakaranai

Moshimo bokura uta naraba  
>Ano kaze ni ho wo age<br>Mayowazu ni tada dareka no moto e  
>Kibou todoke ni yuku no ni<p>

Kono utsukushiki zankoku na sekai de wa  
>Mada ikiteiru koto "Naze" to tou bakari de...<br>Aa bokutachi wa kono tsuyosa yowasa de  
>Nani wo mamoru no darou mou risei nado<br>Nai naraba

It was really nice song and Naoko wasn't all that bad either.

She quickly handed the mic to Shuichi, who looked around at the expectant faces and sighed.

"Fine, but just this one, okay?" he said and stepped onto the podium. He was starting to get nervous. Sure, he was used to perform in front of people, but somehow this felt different. He pulled his wand and without a word he waved it above the instrument, which floated up and started to play music, which he already knew by heart. He turned back to his audience. Shuichi closed his eyes for a second, to concentrate, took a deep breath and started to sing.

Kimi ni aitai yukitai Ikareteru BRAKE wa tomaranai  
>mou dare ga tometemo<br>jyoushiki no FENSU ni buchi ataru tabi ni  
>tsuyokunaru kara<br>kabe o nori koete kasoku suru I CAN'T STOP LOVIN' YOU

No, it wasn't different. It was the same. He was on a stage again, and it felt amazing. He really missed the feeling of performing. Of showing his feelings and thoughts to the crowds. He was getting into it so much, that he started to dance, as if she was on a big stage in a concert, and not on a small karaoke podium in a bar.

kokoro kara suki da to ii kireru dare ka ni  
>nandemo deaeru darou?<br>Isshun no jinsei kimochi o nuritsubusu  
>hima wa nai hazuda ze<p>

hijyousen o tsuki yabutte SAIREN ga nattatte  
>modoranai furikaeranai<p>

kimi no soba ni yukitai itoshisa no ACCEL fumi nagara  
>AH ude o nobashite<br>tachiirikinshi no mirai demo kitto suberikomun da  
>kimi no me o mitsume tsugerunda I CAN'T STOP LOVIN' YOU<p>

Most of the people were already on their feet and cheering him on. It really felt more like a concert. Which only made Shuichi sing with even more enthusiasm.

daremo mina jibun no iru basho o sagashite  
>hashiri tsuzukeru kedo<p>

Ore wa itsumo kimi to itai hokano doko ittatte  
>taiyou noboranaisa<p>

kimi o dakishimetai yo kono mune no KLAXON tomaranai  
>AH kimi o motomete<br>setsuna sa no SUPEEDO wa genkai sunzen hi o fukisousa  
>kabe o buchi yaburu jounetsu de I CAN'T STOP LOVIN' YOU<p>

Kimi ni aitai yukitai Ikareteru BRAKE wa tomaranai  
>mou dare ga tometemo<br>jyoushiki no FENSU ni buchi ataru tabi ni  
>tsuyokunaru kara<br>kabe o nori koete kasoku suru I CAN'T STOP LOVIN' YOU

Shuichi panted, as the music died out. His face was red, but he was happy. This was, where he was supposed to be. He… wanted to feel the energy again. Yet he swore to himself, that he won't sing again. That he would go back to his studies, and become auror, just like he was expected to do. Because singing meant remembering Yuki. And he didn't want that.

Shuichi quickly put the microphone back on its stand, as if it burned. As he walked back to his seat, many people congratulated him and asked him for more. Shuichi just thanked them and politely declined, saying he was thirsty, and maybe some other time.

Finally Shuichi sat down on his seat.

"That was amazing, Shu," Maiko hugged him, "I knew, you will come to your senses and continue singing!"

Shuichi raised eyebrow, "Continue? I already told you, that this was only one-time thing…"

Maiko opened her mouth, but Kei was quicker.

"Hmm… a love song?" he grinned, "Already falling in love with some pretty witch?" His features started to shift, thanks to his metamorphmagi powers, until they settled in familiar face, with golden eyes and hair. Kei smirked at Shuichi, "Or more precisely… missing someone?"

He didn't have the time to duck, as Shuichi's fist landed on his face, causing him to fall to the floor. He screamed in pain, but Shuichi only smirked, "Serves you right…" Then he stole Kei's firewhiskey, as he now needed something stronger than his butterbeer.

"Hey, that's mine," Kei whined, his face still shifted, as he climbed back to chair, and froze.

"Was," Shuichi corrected him and took a deep gulp from the glass.

And then from behind him came a deep smooth voice: "Shuichi?"

Shuichi for the second time that day spat out his drink. He quickly spun around, his eyes widening in deep shock, and managed to whisper: "Yuki…"

**Few days ago, I got question about the Tachi-Shuichi incident... if that happened or not. So I will just copy here my answer ****J****:**

**well... to answer question... he did... Tachi did "that" to Shuichi... because even though Shuichi is wizard, he is/was so loyal to Yuki, that he rather let himself be attacked than cause him any problems...**

**as for why didn't Shuichi just deal with Tachi with magic... because it is too complicated. Even in the canon Harry Potter, memory spell weren't all that dependable. Remember in the 4th book, that Camp guy that had to be obliviated really often, because with the wizards there, he just kept being suspicious of them and again and again came too close to the truth? Or the Ministry woman, who knew about Barty Crouch Jr. but was obliviated, under the torture remembered all? **

**Well, Tachi is the first case. If Shuichi made him forget some things about himself, so he wouldn't attack him on that night, Tachi would keep being jealous about Shuichi, and would come to the same conclusion (that he has to deal with Shuichi through Yuki) again, and it would just drag itself for a long time, until either Shuichi gave up and just let it happen... or Ministry of Magic would notice this problem and make a move, probably relocating Shuichi, so Big Secret wouldn't be discovered... **

**So... the attack definitely happened... it's just that Tachi doesn't remember it now (only Shu does)**

**Hopefully this makes some sense...? XD**

**Any further questions are welcomed, and I will try to answer them to my best ability ****J**


End file.
